gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
UIR-COG Armistice
Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 48 The Armistice between the Union of Independent Republics and Coalition of Ordered Governments, was the official ceasefire agreement between the two superpowers to end the 79 year long Pendulum Wars. The war ended in a near total victory for the COG and left them the one sole Seran superpower left on Sera. However, even after the Armistice, some smaller UIR nations like the Republic of Gorasnaya still continued a fierce guerilla war against the COG.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 380 Treaty Formation Prelude In the last year of the Pendulum Wars, the COG had invaded both the Ostri Republic and Independent Republic of Furlin, the COG had a single battalion stationed in Bonbourg city while in Furlin the COG was fighting around Ghato City.Gears of War: Promise Me Chairman Tomas Dalyell gave the UIR one final chance to surrender before using their new super weapon, the UIR refused to surrender. While off the coast of Orstini the UIR Third Fleet was pinning down the COG army at Bonbourg, the Coalition unleashed their newest weapon, the Hammer of Dawn. In a matter of seconds, the Hammer obliterated four Indie ships. This new super weapon forced the Indie navy to abandon their mission and the Zephyr returned to home port. The show of force convinced the UIR leadership that continuing the war was fruitless and began entering negotiations for peace talks. Peace talks and minor skirmishes The peace talks were announced, which was met by celebrations in the COG and disbelief in the UIR, Furlin troops attacked COG forces believing the talks were propaganda, inflecting minor losses on the 26th RTI. UIR command was able to convince their soldiers that the peace talks where in fact true and happening, the Furlin troop’s later surrendered to the 26th RTI. While in the Republic of Gorasnaya, the Gorasni High Council elected to continue the fight against the COG while the rest of the UIR followed in Premier Yori in the peace talks. Gears of War:Jacinto's Remnant pg 380 A threat to peace Unbeknownst to much of the world, the armistice was jeopardized by Gorasnaya's continued resistance. Under orders from Commander Miran Trescu, Major Garron Paduk carried out a mutiny against the UIR garrison at OZP-11, a secret cosmodrome in Vasgar, with the aim of launching the UIR's own Hammer of Dawn satellites in order to force the UIR back into conflict with the COG. Although Paduk's small Gorasni force proved a surprising match for the much larger UIR garrison, Paduk was thwarted when the base commander used a computer virus to permanently disable OZP-11's computers, making the launch impossible. The UIR also alerted the COG to the mutiny and the existence of OZP-11, and the COG fired a Lightmass Missile from Azura to destroy the facility. Aftermath The peace talks ended with the COG taking over several Indie nations except for some holdouts like Gornasnaya which continued the war in the form of guerilla warfare. Premier Yori kept his title and was given leadership over Pelles and Ostri Republic Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 53-55. The peace on Sera lasted only six weeks before Emergence Day.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 273 While Gorasnya continued to hold out even through the Locust War, the survivors eventually made peace with the COG after the move to Vectes.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant References Category:Events